Percy Jackson Chaos's Spartan
by findleychurch
Summary: PERCY Jackson is the last spartan red as he travels the cosmos and changes the very universe itself!


_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

Captain Perseus right hand man to King Leonidas of Sparta himself stood with his king and fellow soldiers, just 300 men who had set out to stop the thousands that was Xerxes the so called "God King's" army, they guarded the hot gates where numbers meant nothing with the ferocity only Spartan's held.

Unfortunately they had been betrayed by a disfigured cripple who told the God King of a old goat path, which allowed the opposing army to out flank the spartan warriors.

They know stood in a tight phalanx formation, there they heard the God King address King Leonidas "Kneel brave Leonidas, it is all you have to do, you wish to serve Sparta i shall make her the riches country in all of Greece, i will make you war lord off all Greece, you must only bow," the God King spoke from his dias.

Leonidas stepped forward, he let his shield drop from his hand, next he took of his Greacian helmet he then fell to both knees, the god king smirked he could feel victory in his grasp, but Leonidas called out "Perseus know!" Perseus surge forward his previous position already replaced with spartan shields, he jumped using his Kings back as a spring board surging his spear forward piercing a Persian soldiers heart, he ripped his sword Anaklusmos from its scabbard, a gift from his farther.

Slicing through soldiers a though they where mere butter to a hot knife, out of the corner off his eye he saw Leonidas stand up and heave his spear into a throwing position taking a few quick steps forward he launched they wooden and steel weapon watching as it cut through the air straight towards the "God Kings" face it sliced his cheek taking gold rings and jewelry with it inbeding ( _Not sure on spelling_ ) itself on the marble behind him,

Xerxes put a tentative hand toward his cheek and pulled back when het felt something wet he looked at his hand to see red blood!

All but Perseus and Leonidas had fallen to Persian arrows, Leonidas was punctured with more arrow's he let out a loud roar, the chilled every Persian making them doubt whether or not he was truly human he laid on his back.. Dead,

But Perseus refused to die without making them remember him so with the last of his strength he called out to the Persian's,

"HAHA You fools who would support a god, last i checked the gods bleed gold." finally losing his strength when a new wave of arrows peirced him he could only find peace knowing he would be returned with his men and king upon entering Hades realm.

As Perseus died unbeknownst to anyone a being looked upon the battle marveling at the spartans courage and strength she was most impressed with the boy Perseus, breaking the laws of creation itself she stole the boy sole and took it to her home, her home was at the very middle of the Artic she sat the boys sole upon a white sterile bed and chanted in an ancient language,

The boys body slowly gained more and more colour slowing turning from its wipsy translucent form to that of a tanned healthy 18 year old male, "well nothing for it i suppose, should he awaken he will truly change the world" The woman mused to himself.

Perseus Jackson or percy he preferred to be called slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Charons ferry or perhaps Hades court, he was most shocked to see a light blue ceiling as he looked further around he noticed sea green walls and a small dresser in the corner with a floor to ceiling mirror next to it, he slowly got up and walked to the mirror hobilling a little to get his balance back when he saw his reflection he was most shocked, his untamable raven locks, his high cheekbones and nose pointed slightly upwards looking further down he saw a well muscled chest with a solid six pack and strong muscular legs noticing he still had his armour on, a leather loincloth a blood read a small light weight leather chest plate with no sleeves and a blood red cape, confused the boy saw a door noticing there was nothing else in the room and no weapons he could use he slowly opened the door.

And was throughly shocked with what he saw sitting at a small dinning table sat the most beautiful women he had ever saw with long brunette hair that reached her hips, high cheekbone and a pointy nose giving of an air of royalty a healthy bosom, full rosy lips but perhaps the most beautiful feature where her eyes they looked as if they where the blackest of black but the shocking thing where someones pupils would bee where what seemed to be glaxay's rotating softly, he was brought from his thoughts by a giggle, mentally slapping himself he took a more defensive posture not know who this women was she looked right at him and slowly beckoned him forward he obeyed but slowly and steadily.

When he was but a few feet a way she adressed him "Hello Perseus, Ive been waiting for you to wake up, its lovely to see you up and about, Right well lets do introductions, i all ready know who you are so yours a redundant so i geuss i whould introduce myself,  
Perseus I Am Choas..."


End file.
